This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Microarray experimentation and automated DNA sequencing require sophisticated methods, expensive instrumentation and reagents, and intense data management and analysis. The Genomics Core will provide centralized services that would not be available to smaller institutions and provide training in methods needed for completion of biomedical research projects. Our primary objective is to enable the genomic research goals of INBRE, COBRE and other research projects at WV universities and colleges. Under WV-INBRE Phase II the Genomics Core Facility will provide the following services: (1) microarray-based gene expression profiling and statistical support for data analysis (2) automated DNA sequencing and access to DNA sequence analysis software in collaboration with the WV-INBRE Bioinformatics Core, (3) access to real-time thermal cyclers for quantitative PCR and to an Agilent 2100 Bioanalyzer for DNA/RNA quantitation and quality assessment, and (4) purification and banking of patient genomic DNA. We will also provide workshops in conjunction with the Bioinformatics Core on methods central to research plans of the undergraduate research projects. All core services will be available at the start of the grant period. There is substantial need for these services among INBRE, COBRE and other investigators. It is our expectation that the Genomics Core Facility will enable INBRE and COBRE investigators to identify and characterize candidate genes involved in cancer and cardiovascular disease, provide direct evidence for experimental hypotheses, confirm patterns of gene expression, and gain insights into the physiological and biochemical functions of the candidate genes. Personnel Title D. Primerano, PhD Director J. Denvir, PhD Genomic Data Analyst G. Boskovic, PhD Microarray Manager Y. Dementieva, PhD Biostatistician Liping Wei, MS Genomics Core Manager Jun Fan, PhD Genomics Core Manager (July 1 to present) Ivana Yang, PhD Bioinformatics consultant Mark Flood, PhD Pyrosequencing Core @FSU